


Hyde's Decision

by Ausomerus



Category: Coffee Talk (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, They are dating in this, They live together in this, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: What if Hyde stopped drinking synthetic blood because of the Fury sedative stuff in the newspapers?  This is what I think would happen.
Relationships: Gala/Hyde (Coffee Talk)
Kudos: 19





	Hyde's Decision

Gala walked into the house he shared with Hyde. He was puzzled when he didn’t hear Hyde in any of the nearby rooms. He heard someone quietly panting from what sounded to be the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen, as quiet as he could. He noticed a figure slumped on the floor. He ran over as he quickly recognized the person from smell alone. He dropped to the floor next to him, then spoke softly, not wanting to spook the vampire.

“Hyde, can you hear me?”

Hyde shuffled a bit to where Gala would be able to hear him better.

“I’m still alive, Gala. Just a heads up, we’re out of synthetic blood.”

Gala huffed.

“How long have we been out?”

Hyde replied.

“A couple of weeks, I think.”

Gala frowned.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Hyde let out a sorrowful laugh.

“I thought it’d be the same as that fury remedy that was in the newspaper. You know, the one that’s dangerous for werewolves to take?”

Gala nodded before humming in thought.

“Well, since we’re out of synthetic blood at the moment and letting you try to walk on your own when you’re like this is probably a bad idea, do you want to try drinking my blood? Just to get your strength back so we can go to the hospital and get a couple of bags of spare blood.”

Hyde frowned.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Gala nodded.

“Alright. Do you want me to help you up?”

Hyde nodded.

Gala grabbed his boyfriend under the armpits and carefully helped him to his feet. He led him out the door and into the chilly town that was blanketed by a starry night sky.

Gala helped Hyde into the passenger seat of their car before getting into the driver’s seat. He waited for Hyde to buckle up before driving to the hospital.

_Upon reaching the hospital_

Gala gave Hyde a reassuring pat on the shoulder closest to him.

“I’ll be right back.”

Hyde nodded before watching him walk into the hospital.

_10 minutes later_

Gala walked out of the hospital before sprinting back over to the car. He looked to Hyde, asleep, and softly breathing in the passenger seat. He smiled as he drove his boyfriend back to his house.


End file.
